Golf ball dimple patterns based on hexagonal dipyramids are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,856 to Nardacci et al., the entire disclosure of which is hereby incorporated herein by reference, discloses a dimple pattern based on a hexagonal dipyramid wherein the nearest neighbor dimples have a diameter ratio of about 1.5 or greater. However, a continuing need exists for dimple patterns, including patterns based on hexagonal dipyramids, with novel aerodynamic characteristics.